


Sanctuary

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for the fic "Home" by Frances Potter.  Harry finds a stray white cat and takes it in, without realizing it isn't really a cat at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> The fic this illustrates may still be found on Livejournal [here](http://dragon-charmer.livejournal.com/269238.html#cutid1).

  
**Sanctuary**


End file.
